Lingering Shadows
by Luna Starr Knight
Summary: When Bella comes to Forks, she is not only greeted by a coven full of vampires, but also by her mysterious fraternal twin sister dealing with secrets to big to keep completely silent. Same cannon pairings. OCXOC Hiatus until able to find hard copy
1. Prologue

_**Lingering Shadows**_

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own the Twilight Saga, but do I own the mini plot inside the story and my characters, you'll know who they are._

**Prologue**

Hello, I am Tillenna Illebella Adrienne Swan. I have five family members; my mother Renee, my father Charlie, my step-father Phil, and my fraternal twin sister, Isabella or Bella. I am 5'8 ½, weigh about 110lbs, waist-length ebony black hair and sightless silver-gold almost white gold eyes. Yes, I am blind, but I wasn't always blind. I became blind in a horrible accident, which was the exact reason why Mother had left me and Father in Forks, Washington. It was a cold, summer day when it happened. Bella and I had been walking in the forest near the river that ran near our second house.

Yeah, we had two houses before Mother moved out. We would stay in the house in the woods in the summer and return to the town house during school. Well, Bella and I were walking in the forest when a huge animal, I remember it was a huge wolf with black eyes. It startled us, and as Bella started to push me to move, I fell into the river. A silvery gray girl about Bella and my age walked up to me as I lay on the shore. Sadness filled my eyes as she covered mine. In a soft voice she said, "You will understand why this must happen later in life." Once she took my hands off my eyes, I could not see. We were around six at the time; Mother left a week before elementary school started.

My father is still very cautious around me, and does not use words like blind, disabled, temper, or pity around me anymore, well, he more like ignored me ever since. I could get horrible grades and he would not notice. I forgot to mention that I have a really bad temper in which I have been known to do stuff that others deem insane or supernatural like a werewolf, shape-shifter, or my favorite _vampire_. Bella used to come back every summer for two weeks, but then she stopped around the time we both got to junior high. Now, Bella is coming back to live with us, I don't know why exactly. Sometimes I wonder if she is just coming back because she thinks it's my fault that I'm blind, which it is not.

* * *

_I hope you like it. This is my first attempt at posting a story on here. Constructive criticism only please! Please Review, I want to know your thoughts!_

_- Jemma Emmerson_


	2. Chapter 1: Bella, Ryder, and Zerin

_**Lingering Shadows**_

_In no way do I own the Twilight Saga, but do I own the mini plot inside the story and my characters, you'll know who they are._

**Chapter 1**

_Bella, Ryder, and Zerin_

I awoke the day my sister Bella was coming. I touched my clock on my wooden bedside table, trying to find the button in which it would read out the time for me. Upon finding it, a little robotic voice of a woman read out, "4:30 a.m." I sighed, I knew I did not have to get up this early for Forks High, but at my old school, which was around an hour to two hours of a walk from my house, started at seven and because I had a zero period I had to get there at six. I uncovered myself, wondering why I had to switch schools. I was perfectly happy at my previous school called Crescent Moon Academy (pre-school through college) for the Disabled or as my friends and I called it CM. It included those who were blind, deaf, had mental problems, physical problems, emotional problems, or other problems that were not classified.

I walked to the bathroom and washed my face, staring sightlessly into the mirror, trying to picture my face staring back. I knew others at the new high school might make fun of me, but I wouldn't let that bother me. I turned on the shower and stepped in. The warm water trickled down my shoulders and back, making all my fears and worries disappear instantly and my body relaxed. By ten minutes to five, I was down stairs eating breakfast, a slice of wheat toast, two fried eggs, and a glass of cold milk. It was five thirty when I left the house, wanting to take a walk before my twin sister came.

I and Bella looked nothing alike, hence the fraternal part in the twins. Bella had a dark red-brown colored hair and brown eyes, while I had ebony black hair and silver-gold eyes. I was not clumsy like my sister, didn't blush, didn't stutter, was smarter than Bella, but I couldn't talk to people like my sister could. At my old school I had been taking junior year college level classes, but at Forks I would be taking normal junior classes. Outside it was misting slightly, and the sidewalks were slightly wet from dew. I walked down the street towards the woods like I always did each morning. The smell of bark drifted to me, cheering my up as the pine needles, leaves, and powder snow crunched underneath my feet.

It felt so good to be in the forest right now, and nothing would take away the feeling I had right then. I let my mind drift back to my friends at CM. At the school I had five good friends, one which was my best friend. There was Ana, a russet-skinned girl around 5'9 with long black hair and black eyes. Ana's disability was that she only had one leg. Her missing leg was burned off when her house burned down three years ago. Next there was Yuki, a Japanese girl with natural white and blue highlights in her black hair and dark brown eyes. She was deaf so the others had to translate between Yuki, Roxi, and me before we found out our gifts.

Diza was after that. A short girl with light brown-blond hair and dark blue eyes, but she couldn't speak at all, mute after she had my throat slashed fifteen times by her parents. Now she lived with Cindy. Cindy had lighter blond hair and china-blue eyes, so Diza and she could have been fraternal twins. Cindy was really disabled; she had an emotion problem and her parents think she has a mental problem. The emotional problem was because before Diza came to live with her she tried to commit suicide, according to her journal, twenty times in seven years. The 'mental' problem she was supposed to have was, she created a bond between us that allowed us to talk to each other in our minds, creating a shield to black anyone from reading our thoughts.

Last but not least of my friends was Roxianne or Roxi. Roxi had waist length red hair and emerald green eyes. She was also blind, but no one could tell unless it was talked about. Each of us was very special other than our disabilities. Along with multiple powers, they each could control an element, Air, Water, Fire, Earth, or Spirit. Since being the sixth girl in the group, I was able to control all five. Ana controlled Air, while Yuki controlled Water. The twins, as we called Diza and Cindy, controlled Fire and Earth. Last Roxi had the ability to control the last element, Spirit.

We called our group the Protectors of the Balanced Forces, PBF, or Element. We each had our own nickname too. Ana was Breeze, Yuki was Ice, Diza was Flare, Cindy was Creek, Roxi was Ghost, and last our leader, I was Force. We were the moderators at the school, protecting those who needed protection, disciplining those who needed punishment, and teaching those who needed to learn. I took a deep breath, missing my friends. They would still be asleep right now because they didn't have a zero period class. A single tear trickled down my cheek. Annoyed, by my childish behavior to cry, I wiped it away on my sleeve. I shivered for I was foolish enough to wear khaki shorts, black tank top, red sweater, and brown Roxy boots.

When I came back to the house, the time was eight fifty-three. _Shit, I missed school_, I thought miserably to myself as I sat down at the polished table with a cold water bottle and a granola bar. I wondered when Bella would get there; since my father was gone I couldn't ask him. Charlie was the chief at the police station in town. It wasn't a well paying job, but it did pay the bills and taxes, plus I had money that I helped pay with. The little pantries, fridge, freezer, and drawers were always filled for me to eat something. After finishing up the granola bar and bottle of water, I decided to type more of my story that I was creating. The story was of a beautiful girl with long blond hair and violet blue eyes who was violated by her fiancée and left to die before becoming a vampire.

It was not the first story I created. I had several about humans becoming vampires. One was about a man who was attacked while trying to hunt the vampires; another was about a woman trying to commit suicide from losing her baby. Then there was one about two boys dying of the Spanish Flu, and one about a girl who gets sent to an asylum and finds a Civil War soldier. My last story was about a boy getting attacked by a bear. The computer that I kept the files on was a Toshiba I called Kiro. I talked to it and it read everything out to me. I was in the middle of a sentence when I heard a car park in the driveway. I frowned, wondering who it was. Sighing, I finished the sentence, saved the file, and walked down the stairs. The bell on the door rang, tinkling like Tinker Bell in Peter Pan. Heavy footsteps followed by lighter ones meant one thing for me, Bella and Father were home.

I smiled trying to remember what my twin sister looked like. I hugged my sister gently before stepping out of the way so Bella could get upstairs. I could hear my father and Bella talking upstairs as I prepared dinner, spaghetti and garlic bread. I had a natural ability when it came to cooking in the kitchen, sometimes I would experiment, every time it would taste good and it would be totally new. "Lena, Jake and Billy are coming around to drop off Bella's truck in an hour. Will you have dinner ready by then?" I heard Charlie ask me. I nodded as I turned on the burner and placed the pot of water on it. I then prepared the bread for baking, but waited to put it in. Charlie went into the family room and turned on the TV to watch a football game. I smiled as I heard Bella unpack right above me.

When Bella came down the stairs, it was to Charlie opening the door to allow Jacob and Billy Black in. Jacob was a six foot two inch boy with long black hair and black eyes. His father, Billy, looked exactly the same, only much older and in a wheelchair now. I came into the hallway between the kitchen and the family room. My feet made no sound on the rug and silently I pulled my arms around Jacob. I heard him chuckle and hug me back. "Hello, Lil' Pup," he murmured in my ear. I laughed a sound that was almost like the wind through wind chimes.

"Hello, Cub, staying for dinner?" I asked softly. Charlie and Billy had moved out of the hall to give the teenagers some room. Jacob grunted; I took it as a yes. "Bella's here." I pictured his black eyes light up at the sound of my sister's name. Bella appeared in the hall as I slipped back into the kitchen to take the pot off the stove. I set the table a few minutes later before calling everyone into the kitchen to eat.

I sat nearest to the sink, eating my helping of spaghetti. Over on the other end, Jacob was finishing up his fourth helping and had his fifth on the way. Bella was eating her serving next to me; Charlie and Billy were conversing about the game in between bites. I mentally rolled my eyes before trying to strike up a conversation with Bella. "So, are you looking forward to Forks High?"

"I'm a bit, sure, maybe," Bella replied as I mentally slapped myself in the forehead. I had completely forgotten that my sister hated being the 'new' kid at school. After dinner, Jacob showed Bella how to work the truck and I finished cleaning the kitchen before saying good-bye to Billy and Jacob. Silently, I followed my sister back into the house; we were outside while saying good-bye, and to bed. It had been a long day for both of us, and tomorrow we were both going to a new school. _Joy_, I thought as I climbed in bed, getting ready to go the sleep. _If you can hear me right now, then, good night Breeze, Ice, Flare, Creek, and Ghost, _I whispered the silent good night and an apology for not going to be able to come back to CM.

Little did I know, each girl, in their own bed heard me. They each said their own little prayer, good-nights, and climbed into bed. We had no idea that a premonition would come to us in our sleep about two dangerous creatures falling in love with two humans. We all would toss and turn in our beds before getting up at four in the morning to have a meeting without me about the premonition we just witnessed. Though, that night, I was not only going to have the vision, I was also getting a warning about a vampire tracker.

_Thunder sounded overhead, but it was not raining in the area we were standing. I knew that this was a dream because I could see everyone. Bella and I were watching a game of baseball played by actual vampires. They were all different, but all were inhumanly pale with golden eyes. The game went on for a while before the vampire girl in the middle froze as if she was having a vision. I also froze watching a group of nomad vampires walking towards the field. A boy was at my side in an instant. His blue eyes were worried as he took my hand. "Lena, can you hear me?" the vampire asked. I nodded glancing at him before turning back to the place where I saw the other vampires come out of._

"_They will be here in three, two, one," I said as the three emerged from the trees. I moved protectively in front of my sister, since I knew that Bella was not powerful or an element; I was scared for my sister. The vampire in lead was a dark olive skinned male with black dreadlocks and burgundy eyes. I swallowed as I noticed the only female, catlike with flaming orange hair and the same color eyes. The last vampire, I recognized as a flame of anger leaped inside of me. It was James, the vampire that killed the twins, Rachel and Riley. His dirty blond hair was the same, tied back in a ponytail, but his eyes seemed darker. _

_The lead vampire introduced himself as Laurent, the female as Victoria, and James as James. He told the other vampires that they wanted to play the game. A blond vampire, other leader, told them that we were just finishing up and we were interested in playing with them next time. As they were about to go to the golden-eyed vampires' house a light breeze blew across my face making my scent fly towards James, a tracker. He stopped and smelled the air. James's eyes locked with my cobalt blue ones. "James," I spat._

_He smiled and murmured smoothly, "Good luck." I frowned, growling and cussing under my breath. James chuckled darkly as the male vampire next to me led me away back through the woods. We ran towards a magnificent white house with many windows and large oak double doors. Just as we opened the doors everything blacked out for me._

I sat straight up in bed, panting. My heart was racing and cold sweat drenched my, my pillow, and my covers. My sightless eyes darting around the room as if someone was in it, and doing so, my breathing slowed slightly. Quietly, I got out of bed and went down stairs, trying not to wake Bella or Charlie. My body was shaking from the vision. Frowning, I forced my body to stop before I opened the door to the house.

I shivered, despite the fact that it was the middle of March. I shook my head and took out my very old MP3 player. I turned it to _Mama_ by My Chemical Romance. I jogged down the sidewalk careful enough not to fall. _You know you could use my eyes, right?_ I rolled my eyes as I replayed the song.

_Of course, but I just choose not to,_ I replied to the voice. I wondered what my sister's reaction would be if I told her that I could switch to another person if I wanted to.

_Fine, but I would use it if I were you because of those guys over there._ I sighed as my silver gold eyes changed to cobalt blue. I blinked and noticed a group of four boys. _Told you._

_Shut it_, I growled. They spotted me and started to walk over. _Can I take them? _The voice in my head chuckled softly. I examined every boy. One had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes, two were black haired, one had green eyes the other's was hazel, and the last was a brown haired boy with brown eyes.

_You could not, but I can. Can you be any stupider, I?_My voice asked in a dark growl. I rolled my eyes as I let the voice take over. My hair changed from the black to a midnight blue with black tips, my skin paled to an almost snow white, paler than vampires. Two long, midnight blue and black wings with sharp edges came out of my back as I grew taller. The clothes I was wearing transformed into a long black dress with lace straps and jagged edging.

The boys did not notice the change as one of them said, "Hello, sweetheart. Care to come with us to a party?" I looked at the boys, my eyes narrowing with anger.

"No," I growled, my voice darker than normal. The four boys still did not see a difference in me. "_Leave_," I hissed, cobalt blue eyes turning a ruby red. By now they finally saw the change and ran. I smiled darkly as I made my way home, switching back to my normal self first though. Bella was down stairs as I made it through the door. She looked warily up at me, who forgot to change my hair color.

"Lena, your hair is different," she commented, while my eyes widened. I knew that I had to come up with a lie really fast.

"One day dye I got for CM, Bells," I murmured, "Now do I get a hug or will I have to murder you with my pillow later? No scratch that, I still will kill you with _Mr. Fluffy_." Bella laughed gently and gave me a hug. _Aw, you two are so cute and are you really going to murder her with that pillow or…_

_Shadow, shut up or I will come in and make you shut up myself with duct tape, _I threatened. I could tell Shadow's eyes widened with mock horror and was now probably laughing in some corner I couldn't get find yet. "How is coming with your healing ability, did you finally make it work properly?" Bella asked.

I laughed as Shadow said, _you know, telling her about me won't _kill_ you. Go on I dare you to__**. **_"Good, I have managed to heal others now. Charlie says I should be helping him at the station or in the hospital, but I love CM," I started before sighing and sitting down.

Bella frowned. "Tails, what's wrong?"

_And how the hell am I supposed to say that, Shadow? Oh, yeah, 'Bella, since the crack of dawn, me and this dark being named Shadow have been sharing one body. That is one of the reasons I have powers.' Yeah, that really sounds like something she could handle, _I replied back to Shadow sarcastically before saying to Bella, "Do you think, hypothetically, that a girl 'Mary' could share a body, mind, and soul with a dark being, like the ones in my mythical creatures book?"

"Hypothetically, I guess it could happen, why?"

"Yes, this is all hypothetical, research response for Roxi. Okay, how about this one. Let's say that 'Mary' had a twin sister 'Rose'. What do you think would be a normal response if the 'said' thing happened?"

Bella laughed slightly before replying, "Easy, she would probably faint or try to murder her sister if she was psycho. Now, the not normal sister would brush it off and – wait!" I looked up at my sister, pretending to be confused.

"What?" I asked innocently, "I told you this was all hypothetical."

"Hypothetical," Bella scoffed, "yeah right. You wouldn't happen to be telling me you are 'Mary' and you have a dark being inside of you?" I nodded mutely as my brown haired sister's eyes widened. "Cool. What does she look like?"

My mouth opened slightly in shock. _Lena, darling, are you trying to catch flies?_ I closed it and let Shadow take control of my appearance. Bella was smiling as she asked, "Can I touch your wings?" Again, I only nodded mutely. The feeling of someone stroking the long midnight blue and black leathery wings was sending small, cold tingles up my spine. "What do you do?"

I let Shadow answer for me. "**Well, for a start we make sure that there is peace throughout the world with certain **_creatures_**, but mainly all I and I have been doing is scaring the shit out of people, usually drunken boys who think it was their imagination. So there you have it, that's what we do."** I rolled my eyes.

"It's time for school," Bella declared. I raised my eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh, really, I thought we were going to the _mall_!" I said sarcastically which made Bella laugh and Shadow say _Ha, ha, very funny, Lena. We're all dying of laughter now._ I growled back before following my sister to Bella's old Chevy truck. I had changed my appearance before they left, shivered once again from my dream, though pretending it was from the cold.

"Cold, Tails?" Bella chuckled. I nodded mutely, knowing that Bella would soon find out the true reason if I said no. Just then a vision came into my mind.

_I was standing in a dark room with mirrors – a ballet studio, watching a homemade video when Bella and I hid out in the closet. Next I watched as myself came in, when the point of view switched back to normal. James smiled as he ran a finger along my collarbone, before biting my neck. I did not scream as James closed it and bit all the way down to my hands on both sides. He murmured something as Bella came in. _

_James threw I into a mirror, a moveable one to be exact. I held in a scream of pain and terror as it smashed; reflecting glass embedded itself into my skin. James was now playing with Bella. I growled and used Shadow's eyes and wings to fly me over to my sister. The tracker growled and threw my sister into the wall before turning to me. "Stop making a fool of yourself, _Lena_!" He snapped at my before kicking my legs from underneath me. _

_James stepped on my wrist and leg, breaking them both. He leaned over me, tracing my ribcage a little too hard, cracking some of the ribs before he bit me on the side of my eye, sucking the blood that dripped out of it before turning to Bella again. My consciousness was fading rapidly, going in and out. During the fifth times I went unconscious, the vision faded out._

I gasped, making my sister look at my. "Lena, what's wrong?" My body was shaking uncontrollably, my heart-rate was higher and faster, and I was panting again. I was thankful that I did not scream.

"Vision about you, me, and a guy in a ballet studio, the guy got hurt and I gasped because I saw it in his point of view," I half-lied. Though I lied, Bella took it as truth anyways. I sighed and felt my body go numb with fright.

"Lena, come out we're here," Bella called through the window. I nodded and got out of the truck.

"Can I - ?" I started.

"No," Bella replied. I pouted like a little child who wanted my Christmas present. After a while of pouting with puppy dog eyes, Bella caved in, "Fine." I almost yelled in delight as I switched my eyes to the shocking cobalt blue. I now could see the school. There was no one in the parking lot as we walked to the building that said 'office'. I skipped in through the door, keeping it open for my sister. _You're acting like a child getting a lollipop on Thanksgiving instead of broccoli. _

_Geez, you don't have to be so rude_, whined I back at Shadow, who just laughed. The lady in the front office was red-haired with glasses. "Can I help you?" she asked. Bella stood waiting for me to say something.

"We are Lena and Bella Swan," I said after my sister glanced at me. I smiled sweetly at the lady. The receptionist looked through a stack of papers before pulling out six pieces.

"Yes, here's your schedules, a map of the school, and a slip that you need to return," she said as she handed us the papers. I looked over both our schedules with care. We had biology, gym, and Trig together, but I was in Senor Classes for the rest of them. As we walked off to our first class, I had French, while Bella had English. I walked into my class, just slightly late and the teacher decides to yell at me in full French so no one could understand her, but me.

"_Why are you late to my class, Ms. Swan? I expect better from a police officer's daughter," _Mrs. Danvers yelled at me. I glared at her with my cobalt blue eyes.

"_I don't like being yelled at Mrs. Danvers," _I stated calmly. The teacher stood, almost perfectly frozen, eyes wide with surprise.

"Sorry, Ms. Swan," she murmured, still in shock. "Go sit next to Ms. Weber in the back." I moved to the back where a girl with black hair sat alone. For the rest of the period I sketched out a plot for a girl who falls in love with a vampire. As soon as the bell rang, I left the classroom. Shadow was getting a little claustrophobic in there. I got to Music early and found a place in the back.

The teacher, I found out was an old friend of Renee's named Mrs. Hatcher. Her tan colored hair came down to her shoulders in large waves and her bright blue eyes were rimmed with silver wire glasses. She greeted me at the door and asked what instruments I played and if I could sing. I told her only four out of the many that I could play, piano, guitar, flute, and drums. I sat next to a baby grand piano, all white with light blue stars in one corner. Then the rest of the class came in.

One of the boys in the back was very different. He was tall, pale, with shaggy black hair and golden blue colored eyes. The boy was inhumanly beautiful and seemed to look like he didn't sleep well for a few nights. Then it hit me, he was a vampire. I frowned though, why was his eyes burgundy like James or gold like that doctor I met up in Alaska. _The golden-eyed vampire's name is Carlisle Cullen, if you're wondering__**.**_ Shadow seemed to always know when I needed information.

_Thanks, why are his eyes blue though?_ I asked back. She snickered darkly before reminding me that not all vampires are just vampires, that some had extra abilities like mind reading and seeing the future. The vampire's only seat was right next to me. My fingers traced the cold, bite mark on my left wrist. The black haired vamp – _boy_, sat down next to me. He looked at me with his blue eyes, curious and frustrated at the same time. "Hello, I am Ryder Cullen," he said in a musical voice.

_Cullen?_ I thought, surprised at the last name. "Hello, Ryder, I am Lena," I said calmly. _How can you be so calm! He's a vampire!_ I nearly winced at Shadow's voice; she seemed pissed. I looked down at my tattered shoes; Charlie didn't like it if I had better clothes than he did. Thankfully, he didn't hit me, much, yet.

"Okay, class, we have a new student, Ms. Swan. Would you please stand?" _Stupid, stupid, teacher_, I growled in my mind. I stood anyways, looking at the ceiling. Everyone was staring at me, I know, I felt them. I sat down, nervous as Ryder looked at me with unblinking blue eyes. Mrs. Hatcher made us find an instrument that we could play well, she wanted us to come up with a song that we knew how to play; she was going to have us play for the class.

I moved over to the baby grand piano while trying to figure out what song I was going to play. I decided to play _Famous Last Words_ by My Chemical Romance. Most of the people in the room played a classical song, some played more resent songs, but no one played a song as hard as what I was going to do. Then it was my turn. I felt all the eyes in the room on me, but I blocked them all out. The song started slow. It was just getting to the faster part, when one pair of eyes that I knew weren't on me, flew on me. They bore down as if they could see right through me. I closed my eyes, pretending that I was concentrating on the music, but I was actually trying to see what my dear sister was doing at this time.

She was in Government listening to the teacher. _Boring_, Shadow murmured to me. I agreed and focused back on my music, but Shadow interrupted me, _someone wants to speak to you._ I was curious to see who wanted to speak to me through my mind. No one, except my friends from CM could do that, besides they weren't supposed to do it either, just Cindy. The song finished, faster than I wanted, but I guess it could have been quicker if I did a different song. Everyone clapped for me, Shadow rolled her eyes, and _Cullen_ still just stared.

_Who? Is it one of the Elements or someone different?_ I asked her, she just smiled, leaving me in suspense until I agreed to _talk_ with the person. The class had now turned their attention to a boy with sandy brown hair and sparkling brownish green eyes. He caught me looking at him, pretended to glare slightly making me laugh mentally along with Shadow. _Stop before you make me throw up, Shade,_ I growled in mock horror.

The comment made her just laugh harder and the boy also laughed, making me frown. _Can I talk to you after school?_ He asked through the mind, which made me freeze. My eyes slid over to him. His brown-green eyes showed innocence, but then glared at Ryder. I gave an almost noticeable nod, but both Ryder and the boy saw it. I gave up, and stalked towards the door. Bella met up with me for Trig, not asking why I was in a sour mood, yet, but she would right during lunch as she used to.

As we walked to lunch, just as I predicted she asked, "Lena, you're mad, why?" I smiled sweetly at her, which she didn't buy at all. I rolled my eyes as we got in line to get food. I chose a very small slice of pizza, which I took off the cheese and the toppings.

"I met two boys in Music and they decided to go after each other," I murmured the shorter version of the whole story. Bella fortunately took it without complaining. We sat at a table with her friends. I only knew two people, one which I only knew by sight. He smiled gently at me, which I just blinked. I was unsure what to think of him. He invaded my mind, nearly got into a fight with a vampire, and still wanted to be my friend. The other was Angela Weber, the shy, sweet girl I met if French, whose thoughts were quite pleasant and not about other people.

"Hello, Tillenna Swan," said a soft, almost sweet voice to my right. I turned to glare at the person, who just happened to be the boy from Music.

"What do you want," I hissed. He smiled again almost shyly that didn't faze me. "So, are you just going to _smile_ at me, or do you want something?" The boy's smile faded as his eyes flicked over to where some of the vampires sat. A sly smile appeared on my face as I followed his gaze. "_Them_?" I whispered in a soft, but deadly tone.

"No," he said in a whisper. I glared again.

"Then, _what_," I growled louder than I intended to have it. His smile slid back into place as Ryder and a bronze haired vampire came through the doors. Both of their eyes flicked over to me, Bella, and the boy. Ryder's face darkened as his so called brother's face held curiosity and frustration as his eyes glided towards me. I let my eyes catch his as I smiled smugly. He frowned as Ryder led his 'brother' away towards their table.

_Wow, I thought I'd never say this, but I guess I am rubbing off on you a little too much,_ Shadow snickered in my mind. I sighed as the boy looked to me after sending a glare at the vampires. "Tell me what you need," I growled quietly to the boy.

"Search your thoughts," he said softly. I frowned as Bella asked, "Who are they?" My eyes widened as I noticed who she was indicating. "Do _nothing_, Force," he growled in my ear. I looked swiftly at him. How did he know my nickname I was given by the girls?

The girl sitting next to my sister replied to her question, "That's Edward, Emmett, and Ryder Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Doctor Cullen and his wife." I almost laughed at her words. Yes, I knew they _lived_ together, but not because they were 'siblings' or 'foster children', but vampires. I looked for the little black haired one, Alice, as the girl proclaimed her name as. I missed Bella's and Jessica's; I got her name from Angela, little exchange.

I did catch Bella asking, "Which ones are the Cullens? They don't look related." I hid my smile as Shadow muttered, _'cause their not. They're hard, cold, big vampires that pretend to be human._ I shook my head in disapproval. The boy looked at me with mild curiosity. I shrugged, not wanting to give him another reason to want to talk to her and to hate a vampire.

"Now, how about I say yes to talking to you after school, then will you tell me what you want?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Only if," his voice lowered considerably so I had to use Shadow's hearing to hear, "you _also _tell me how you became blind. No skipping, no editing, and no leaving out dialogue." I glared again at him. How in the word did he know I was blind? _I would advise to say either of the few words/phrases: fine, okay, sure, why not, of course, what time, or yes._

My glare darkened as I felt Shadow also glare at him. "Why would I say any of _those_?" I growled. He smiled, his brown flecked green eyes glittering with curiosity and something else I could not figure out. _Fine, I accept, only if you tell me, _full_ detail, why you are so interested in me and the Cullens._

_Agreed, _his replied came faster than I expected. I gave him one last glare before pulling Bella out of her chair and dragging her to Biology II. She gave me a strange look before settling down. We both got slightly lost before Angela found us and started walking with us towards the correct classroom. I ended up leading Bella to the gym, two of the advanced French classes, the Attendance office, and to the Chemistry lab before the sweet girl found us lurking near one of the girl's bathrooms.

* * *

_Review please! If any questions pop up, don't be afraid to ask. No flames, only constructive criticism allowed. If you find a mistake, I will not be offended if you point it out, so please point out things that l have made mistakes in._

_ - Jemma Emmerson_


	3. Chapter 2: Biology with Vampires

_In no way do I own the Twilight Saga, but do I own the mini plot inside the story and my characters, you'll know who they are._

**Chapter 2**

_Biology with Vampires_

When Bella and I entered the room, Mr. Banner our teacher could not stop staring at my sister. I guess he didn't notice me, only two teachers did notice today so far; I was happy for that though. There were two open seats, one by Ryder and the other by the bronze vampire. Bella looked at the two seats, then to me. I smiled apologetically as I walked towards the seat next to Ryder Cullen. He gave a small smile to me before looking at his brother, who gave the fastest nod I'd ever seen. I frowned, _could they talk to each other in their minds like we can?_ Shadow smiled at me.

_Ask Ghost, she'll know, even though I know everything about them too._ I rolled my eyes at her, which she just smiled wider and opened the link to Roxi. _You could say thank you, you know, Lenny._ I growled low enough to not be heard, but Ryder and the other vampire heard me.

_Hey, Force, you needed something?_ I heard Roxi's voice in my head. I sent her my request of information about the Cullens/Hales. She gave me her files about them saying, _each file is from human birth to vampire birth to now. Alice can see the future, Emmett and Rosalie don't have any abilities, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, Edward, the bronze haired boy, can read minds, and Ryder, well, you'll be able to find out._ I growled again at her, through my mind this time so Ryder and _Edward_ would not hear me.

Edward was giving me furious glances every other time he was not looking at my sister. _Edward, stop looking at me like that. It is so annoying!_ I growled to him through my mind, knowing that he would be able to hear me. His eyes found mine, golden brown to cobalt blue. I gave him a scowl and a glare before turning my head to look at the book we were learning. It was easy, so I would be bored it _this_ class too.

"Lena," Ryder whispered in my ear. I growled in response. "What did _Mr. Hart_ want?" I caught the annoyance and malice as he said Music Boy's last name. I smiled; I would not give him that piece of information.

"Say _please_ and I won't tell you," I whispered in a dead quiet tone that only he could hear. He glared at me, recognizing the sarcasm dripping from my voice or realizing that I said that I would not say if he said please. I smiled sweetly at him as he growled at me. Edward looked back at us and I smiled at him too, a little smug though. His eyes flicked over to his 'brother' in an asking tone.

"Tell you later," Ryder said. It was so fast that if I was not paying attention and _not_ using Shadow's hearing I would have missed it. The bronze haired vampire nodded as I looked between them. I knew from giving a little peek into Edward's life file, that his singer was my sister. If he knew that I knew, I would have to fight them because they probably would not let me live. Why would they I just barely escaped getting killed by the Volturi when I visited Italy last time. I felt Ryder's fingers brush up against my arm and I turned to him.

"What is the name of the boy you don't like? You only called him, Mr. Hart." I asked in a fake soft tone so the teacher could not hear. Ryder looked at me, blue eyes turning darker, near black. _Oh shoot, I made little Ryder angry,_ I said to Shadow. She snickered in my mind.

_Yep, you are definitely turning into me,_ she said. I rolled my eyes at her. Ryder growled darker. I sighed and raised my hand. "Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"I need to go to the bathroom, may I go?" My voice changed from the tone I used with Ryder to an innocent and gentler tone. He nodded and held out a pass, it was yellow and had a girl's symbol on it. I whispered thanks to him, left the card outside the door and walked towards the forest. I felt Ryder's footsteps behind me, great, he was following. I got to the last building, the cafeteria when Ryder stopped me. His eyes were a pitch black and a growl was coming out of his throat.

He pinned me to the wall without windows by my shoulders. I looked at him with a fake confusion. Ryder growled at me darkly and my confusion faded into a mild interest and anger. "Get off me!" I growled back. His grip tightened on my shoulders. I didn't wince or I would have given him the satisfaction that he hurt me. "I said, get off me!" My growl darkened as my cobalt blue eyes showed red flecks in them.

"No," his reply was dark and dangerous. _You're in for some big trouble if you get him madder._ Shadow warned me sarcastically; I ignored it. His grip on me tightened. Suddenly his hands flew off of my shoulders and the pixie vampire, Alice and the blond boy, Jasper were standing in front of me. His growl was fierce before he disappeared. Alice and Jasper turned to me, golden eyes showing curiosity.

"What was going on out here?" Alice asked in a gentle tone. My eyes flicked over to the place where the black haired vampire disappeared to before looking back at the two before me. I swallowed feeling uncomfortable before I felt a wave of comfort wash over me.

In a low voice that I directed at Jasper, "Thank you." He nodded, encouragingly. "I don't know what happened. I was walking to the car to get something that I left there and he followed me. When we got to this building, he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. Then you came and he left." I left out the part where his grip tightened. I flexed my right hand, slightly painful, most likely bruised. I tried to flex my left arm, but it was too painful. _Crap, he probably dislocated my shoulder, sprained something, or broke it._

"Come, we will get you out of class for that shoulder. Best let a real doctor look at it, not the nurse here," Alice spoke again. I nodded numbly; someone would have to tell Music Boy that I was going to be in the hospital. Then it clicked, I would ask Edward to tell him.

_Edward, tell Mr. Hart that I cannot meet him after school today because I'm going home early._ I told him. I knew he agreed to it. Alice was talking Mrs. Cope about getting me out of class for the rest of the day and Jasper was keeping me calm. He sent me another reassuring glance as Alice called someone on a little silver cell phone. "Esme is coming to pick us up. I am coming to make sure Ryder doesn't attack you again and Jasper is coming because it looks like he can keep you calm." I nodded again, numbly.

A car came. Esme was around my height with shoulder length brown hair and gentle golden colored eyes. I smiled weakly at her before she helped me get into the car. What surprised me the most was that her hands were not cold as they were supposed to be, but a warm feeling? I shook it off as I buckled myself in with Jasper next to me and Alice with Esme in the front. My eyes closed for one second, but when I opened them bright white lights shown above me. I frowned, knowing I was in the hospital, but what happened?

"You're awake now, good. I will send in Dr. Cullen right in," said a nurse in white to my left. I growled at her with a mingled look of annoyance and a glare. She smiled at me before turning to go get the vampire doctor. _Shadow how long was I out?_ I asked my companion. Shadow sighed.

_You have been out for two hours from shock,_ she said in a softer tone than she had ever done before. I frowned at her. _If you died from shock, then I would probably kill myself too. It would be the same if I left you. You would be all depressed and nothing, but a true love or I would be able to change that._ I nodded. A young blonde vampire, Dr. Cullen, came in. He smiled at me.

"Good to see you awake Lena. You fainted from shock." _I know that._ "You have been out for two hours." _I know that too._ Cullen stopped talking and checked my vital signs. "You're still in good health, but your shoulder is dislocated." I rolled my eyes to Shadow, who snickered. He told me he would fix it, but it would hurt a bit. I knew it would not hurt me as much as a _normal_ human. Cullen fixed it and I just flinched slightly. "Alice says that Ryder was the one who dislocated it. Is that true?" I nodded.

The door opened and the little black pixie vampire came in. "We need to go shopping this weekend." In order to not make my eyes widened when I tried to picture me shopping with a vampire. I nodded again, looking down at my shoes. She came up to me and whispered in my ear so no one but me could hear, "You know that we are vampires, don't you?" I nodded briefly before looking up at her. Her body posture was relaxed. I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Yes, I do know," I whispered. Alice had a wide smile on her face before she had a questioning look on her face. "Ah, you want to know why my blood doesn't affect anyone, especially Jasper. That is my little secret that I will tell you; then block that file in your mind from Edward or Ryder to know. No one, but Bella and my friends at CM, Crescent Moon Academy knows." She smiled again and nodded.

"You can have a sleepover at my house and we can do makeovers, watch movies, and tell stories like other girls do." I thought about it. It sounded fun for my first _real_ sleepover. The sleepovers I've had with my girls did not count because all we did was discuss problems, practice our powers and sleep. I wanted to do an all-nighter that Roxi's brother Derek does. Us girls did all nighters, but they were not normal all nighters. I smiled at Alice weakly as Jasper came in with Ryder. Ryder, eyes back to blue was looking down, rather than at me.

Jasper sent a wave of calmness over me after sensing my nervousness. I thanked him as Ryder looked up at me. Sorrow filled his eyes as his blue ones found mine. "Lena, what I did to you was out of line, and I give my apology for it. I hurt you –" I shook my head at him.

"You had a right to defend yourself though, I was wrong to bother and irritate you as I did. If you could forgive me, for it was un-lady like for me to do so," I murmured looking directly at him. His eyes widened at my words and everyone else's held shock. I looked around, confused, what had I said or did I do something wrong again? Dr. Cullen was the first to come out of the shocked state, then Jasper and Alice. Ryder still continued to stare at me.

"Did I do or say something wrong?" I asked quickly, for in a room full of vampires, doing or saying something wrong might cost you your life. The 'father' gave a small smile as Alice sat down on the bed.

"No, Lena, you did nothing wrong. Your words were intriguing to us for they were not of modern use, but almost 1700s era." My eyes widened, I forgot that we were in 2005, not when they were created. Ryder smiled a bit before I realized that I needed to meet Bella after school to go food shopping for more food and meet Music Boy.

"Sorry," I mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. After I was released from the hospital by Carlisle, he made me call him by his first name I went to school to meet Music Boy, Zerin, Alice told me his name. "Hey," I said as I walked up to him.

"Where were you?" he asked in an almost annoyed voice. I rolled my eyes, glaring at him. "Tell me." His voice had gotten darker and more controlling.

"Why?"

"Lena," he growled making me back up. "Tell me now." I shook my head, eyes wide with fear as he advanced. His hand grabbed me harder than when Ryder did it. Zerin held onto my wrist of the shoulder I dislocated. I hissed in pain, but he didn't let go.

"What the crap, Zerin!" I hissed at him. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you to stay away from the vampires at all costs, Force," he said as his eyes changed to red. My eyes widened. _Shadow, please tell me he does not have a dark or chaos being inside of him,_ I yelled to her. She searched him.

_He has a chaos being inside of him named Chaos. We are no match for him alone, call the gang and we will be able to take him out._ Shadow said to me in a hurried yell. I nodded as Zerin threw me into a wall before transforming into his being. Red wings and tail broke threw his skin. His eyes turn completely red with flecks of black. He grew to be about six feet and had grown claws for fingernails. Zerin's skin became scaly and his clothes changed. He was wearing a tight red and black sleeveless shirt and slightly tight black shorts.

In his hands he was holding a flamed short sword and a dark whip. I noticed that his hair was black with red streaks. I let Shadow take control of me as I called my friends. My hair grew longer and to the midnight blue almost black color while my eyes stayed the same color. I grew taller and my leathery black wings unfurled from my back. The dark blue dress I was wearing came back and I held a sword covered in shadow and flames. Zerin, or should I say Chaos growled a low, menacing sound rippling from his throat as he lunged at me. I dodged the attack.

Chaos lunged again, but as he swung his sword down to slice me in half, I blocked him. He backed up, eyes flicking from red to green flecked with brown. Zerin was fighting with his being. I backed up as my girls came, Roxi in the lead. Her red hair still in a half braid from when she was trying to braid her hair to sleep. Cindy and Diza had their hands entwined, magic flowing from the twin bracelets on their wrists creating a shield around me. Ana was in wolf form, we found out she could transform into a gigantic wolf. She was an almost all black wolf, but she had a white patch over her left ear, right eye, and left hind-paw.

She was growling as Yuki had a ball of water at the ready. Chaos won again, breaking the shield with his sword of chaos, slicing me from the right hip to the left shoulder. I hissed in pain as I blocked his next swipe. Silver blood oozed out of my wound. I looked to the chaos being as Zerin once again tried to take control of his body, but his being would not let him. I knew they were arguing over who should have control, the host or the being. Chaos won once more, and catching me off guard again.

His sword burned my arm and sliced a second gash down the same way as the first. The flames also got the tips of Roxi's fingers. She yelped in pain and looked pointedly at Yuki, who shot water at the two hands. I managed to crack a smile before the deaf, Japanese girl shot water at me too. Zerin finally won the battle between himself and changed back to normal, panting. I looked at him before changing back also. His eyes held sorrow as the gashes stayed. The blood that came out was more crimson color than silver, but there still was a faint trace of silver intertwined within.

He looked apologetically at me before fainting. I ran to catch him before he hit the ground. His body looked weak in my arms as I carried him. We, the girls, walked to the hospital from the school. It was a long walk; we had to stop a few times to rest for Zerin was weighing me down. By the time we got to the white building, the stars were out and twinkling down on us. The doors opened and a rush of warm air blasted out. Cindy walked up to the front desk to get a doctor to look at me, Roxi, and Zerin. The receptionist would not listen to her and kept saying that they needed an appointment to see a doctor.

Luckily for us, Carlisle was walking out from white double doors to our left. He took one look at Roxi's white, burned hands, and me bleeding while holding the unconscious Zerin. Sighing, he motioned us to follow him, which we did. While in the hall he asked me, "How did this happen?"

I looked to Cindy, she nodded at me before saying, "We met Zerin in the parking lot at the school. Lena is a host to a dark being, while Zerin we found out was hosting a chaos being. If you want more information on other beings, we can share minds and I can give it to you. Back to the story; Zerin could not control his anger and accidentally let loose his being of chaos."

Diza cut in, "Chaos, the name of his being and Shadow, the name of Lena's being fought. Zerin tried to get control over his body, but Chaos sliced Lena across her stomach, burned her arm, and burned Roxi's hands." Roxi nodded with a frown. "So we walked all the way here." Carlisle nodded.

"Lena, place Zerin on the bed and you and Roxi sit in the two chairs," he ordered us. I nodded and set the unconscious boy on the bed. Then Roxi and I sat down on the chairs next to the bed. The blond vampire looked over Zerin, confirming that when he woke up, he need just rest. Carlisle then moved over to Roxi, examined her hands before putting a healing salve and bandages. He then, came up to me.

I shivered as he looked at my two gashes and then my burn. He put the healing salve on it before rapping it up in a bandage. In a quiet voice he asked, "Can you heal yourself?" I nodded as he said, "I am going to take you back to my house after Zerin wakes up." I nodded again and watched Zerin. Slowly, my girls disappeared until it was only me, Carlisle, and Zerin left. Zerin opened his eyes a fraction before closing them due to the glaring light. I had to stifle my laugh just as Zerin opened his eyes wide enough to glare at me before seeing the bandages around my chest.

He opened his mouth, but I beat him to it, "Save it." He frowned at me as I shook my head; then cocked his head to one side in confusion. "I've had worse than this before." Zerin's eyes widened in understanding, and he nodded. He got off the bed, stood for a few seconds before nearly falling over. My hands flashed out and I caught him with ease.

"Thanks," he said as he stood up straight without falling this time. Carlisle led him out of the room with me trailing behind him. I suddenly got glazed look in my eyes and stopped. Zerin rushed over to me and in a very quiet whisper he asked, "Show me." I closed my eyes, not before I touched his arm. The vision came swiftly.

_I was standing in the forest near Crescent Moon. It was a dark day around four. CM, I knew did not get out until six, unless you stayed there. I heard crying from a bush near me. In it was a little girl around four with shocking, emerald green eyes. Her hair was shoulder length, red, and curled around her eyes. I knew at once this way Mary Alice, Roxi's four year old sister. I frowned and kneeled next to her. "Honey, what's wrong?" She looked up at me with her round, child eyes. Her bottom lip was trembling as she tried to find words to say._

_She swallowed as I took in her clothing. Mary Alice was wearing a little pink dress that was ripped and burned, making my eyes widened. I repeated my statement. She looked down and said, "Bad guy came and lit the school of fire, it gonna expowd." I picked her up. She was very light because she was frail and weaker than her sister. As we neared the school I saw men in black standing on guard watching the woods. I saw the 'bad guy' that Mary Alice said drag her sister out of the burning school. _

_I put the four year old down and told her to hide behind a tree. The man spotted me, smiled and shot Roxi in the head. I screamed just as the building exploded. I raced back to Mary Alice as the blast came towards us. I covered the little girl's body as I felt the scorching heat lap at me. I put my shield up as I heard sirens. The fire department got there, and put out the flames. _

I felt a cold hand on my cheek, and the vision faded. Zerin stood with his eyes wide. I knew he saw what I saw just then. Under his breath he was muttering, "There is no way that could happen. That won't happen, I won't let it." I gave him a sympathetic look.

"Zerin, you _can't_ stop it. They _always_ come true, no matter whom or how it is tried to stop," I stated with sorrow and sincerity dripping from my voice. His face pained as he looked into my eyes.

"But…but…my sister, she…she goes to that school. Crescent Moon Academy, when does it…you know?" he stuttered. I look back to the vision, four in the afternoon on a Monday, a year or two from now because I looked eighteen or nineteen and Mary Alice was only three so a year.

"It will happen on Monday, sometime after September 13 at four in the afternoon," I whispered back to him. He nodded as Carlisle looked between us, curiously. Zerin took notice of him first.

"She has visions, which, unlike Alice whose visions are subjective, are just about the future, not about choices," he said as I nodded, giving the blond vampire a grave smile. The mood returned gradually as we made our way out of the hospital. Zerin walked home as I got in the car with Carlisle.

"You're wondering how many 'other' powers I have besides premonitions and Shadow, my dark being," I stated, not looking at him, but out of the window of his black Mercedes into the dark trees as we drove towards his house, a house full of vampires to be exact. I could feel his confusion and curiosity as he continued to look out the front window.

"Yes." When he spoke, it was with calmness I knew no human to have, not even my dear sister, Bella. "How…"

"Did I know? It is one of my many talents. Edward cannot hear my thoughts, _unless_ I say so. Jasper cannot touch or feel my emotions, unless I want so. Last, Alice cannot see me if I don't want her to. I can become a shield, a healer, a mother, a protector, or a watcher for Bella, for Mary Alice, or for my gang," I stated in a calm quiet voice, still not taking my eyes off of the blurred trees that we passed by. Carlisle hummed as his response as we arrived at the house. It was large with large oak double doors.

My heart sped up as I started to hyperventilate. This house was in my vision; that meant the vampires were in my vision. As I recalled my vision, I was so certain that they were. The little black haired girl was Alice. The boy next to me was Ryder, while the boy next to Bella was Edward. The rest were the rest of the Cullen/Hale clan, I mean coven. Carlisle looked at me worried. Crap, I forgot that vampire hearing would let him hear my heart. I calmed it down by pulling out a bag of gummy bears from my pocket.

They were loaded with a homemade calming remedy that I made. It consisted of chocolate, nutmeg, marshmallows, and a bit of honey. The first bit calmed me in an instant, and I put the bag away. "Those were a homemade calming gummy bears that I made for myself," I answered his unsaid question.

"I will have to get use to you answering all of the questions that I don't say," he said in a slight chuckled. I nodded, my mood returning. He opened the door and a honey brown haired vampire stood waiting for him. "Esme, this is Lena. Lena, this is my wife Esme." I nodded, but she hugged me. I stiffened for an instant before relaxing. So this was how it felt to have a family who loved you.

"Welcome, do you want anything to eat?" she asked in a gentle, motherly tone. I smiled and nodded. We walked into the kitchen before I realized that I needed to heal myself. I closed my eyes, leaning on the counter as I thought of my two gashes, thinking, _Bella is better off not knowing I got hurt again._ With those words, the gashes stitched themselves back together, the blood disappeared off my clothes which also stitched back together, and the burn on my arm disappeared.

"Surprise me," I said as I sat down at the counter instead of me leaning against it. She smiled as Alice and Jasper came into the kitchen. I smiled at them.

"I saw you get into a fight with a Chaos being. How is it you're not hurt," Alice said. I smiled gentle.

"I have healing powers, Alice," I murmured back. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she turned to ask Esme a question. Jasper sat down next to me, a questioning look on his face. I smiled as I answered his unspoken thought, "You're still wondering why my blood is immune to you guys." Jasper nodded as Shadow laughed. "It is because a dark being has tainted my blood and because I don't _want_ you to be pained by my blood. The only vampires that would scent my blood and lust for it would be nomads."

The vampires in the room stood shocked at me, except Alice, who of course I forgot to block this little scene from her. Alice smiled as she slid a slice of chocolate cake in front of me. My eyes widened. It was a multi-chocolate cake with dark, semi-sweet, milk, and white chocolate. In the very center was a thick, raspberry ribbon with little seeds intertwined. I could feel my mouth watering as the little pixie vampire handed me a fork.

I took my first bite, cautious as ever, but relaxing. I noticed that honey was added. I smiled at Esme before saying, "This is delicious." She smiled back at me. I felt myself go clam again as I took my second bite, but it was from the honey/chocolate, not from Jasper. Alice asked if I would like to get ready for bed. I agreed since the time was already nine. A foreboding feeling came to me as I was brushing my teeth. I told Alice while we, sorry, _she _was dressing me for bed.

I was wearing soft, snowflake, flannel pants and a light blue tank top. I also asked if she could French-braid my hair. As she was braiding it, she told me not to worry about the feeling. I sighed, but dropped it. The Cullen's had set me up in the guest room. It was a cream and gold colored room with a queen sized bed. I nearly frowned, for I was used to sleeping curled up in a small trundle bed that was too small for me. I thanked them before setting down to sleep.

As my eyes closed, another vision came to me. _It was a bright, sunny day in Volterra, Italy. I watched near a clock tower as Bella raced over to me and Edward. She had a panicked look on her face as she was trying to stop the bronze haired vampire from stepping into the sunlight. I also was trying to stop him, but I did notice that there were a few other vampires standing far behind, in the clock tower waiting to see if Edward would step out into the sunlight, or if Bella's or my effort would stop him. Suddenly, the vision changed and now I was sitting with Mary Alice. She was five in this vision. She had just had her birthday two days before. We were sitting at a McDonalds in Port Angeles. She was smiling at me with cute dimples on either side of her mouth, cheeks rosy with pleaser._

_She was asking if she could get a chocolate dipped ice cream cone. I agreed and gave her a dollar to get the cold treat on a sugar cone. Mary Alice came back a few minutes later with a huge ice cream cone dipped in the hard shell chocolate syrup that she was obsessed with. She was smiling as she crunched on the thin, hard shell and licked at the cold, vanilla flavored ice cream. The five year old let me have a few licks of the ice cream. I savored the cold liquid that ran down my throat._

_Mary Alice asked if we could go to the bookstore across the street. Of course I said yes, for she did lose her whole family when CM blew up, but she still had a part of her big sister with her, me. As we walked across the crosswalk, I noticed a dark red mini Cooper zooming towards us. I was scared for Mary Alice. The car crashed into us. Mary Alice flew from my arms screaming; I screamed also. Red eyes flashed. _My eyes flew open, heart racing, barely registering that I was screaming.

I did not notice that Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Ryder were standing in the room, eyes wide with concern. Jasper sent a wave of calm towards me. I greeted it hungrily. I said thanks to him after I had calmed down. Carlisle moved slightly closer, but I just back up on the bed. Ryder came and sat next to me. I didn't register him as he pulled me into a gentle hug, murmuring, "It's going to be alright, I promise." I looked at him.

"You promise?"

He nodded and replied, "Tell me what happened." I gulped in air and shuddered in his grasp.

Closing my eyes I said my dream, "It was first of Bella and Edward. Edward was in Italy and Bella was trying to stop him from stepping out into the sunlight, revealing what you are. Then it changed. I was in McDonalds with Mary Alice, my best friend Roxi's three year old sister, only she was five. She was eating an ice cream cone before we went across…" My voice broke and sobs overtook me. Ryder brought me closer to his body.

Again, I couldn't understand why he was warm, not cold like he should be. "Esme, go make Lena a cup of honey tea," Carlisle whispered to his wife, who appeared in the doorway. I knew she nodded and left to get me a cup of tea. She came back a minute later with a warm cup of tea. I gave a weak smile before sipping the drink. Its warm liquid trickled down my throat as the honey soothed me. My sobs first turned into dry sobs before stopping.

"Thanks," I murmured hoarsely. Esme smiled and nodded. "She was eating the ice cream cone before we _started_ across the street to the bookstore. A mini Cooper ran into both of us, I don't know if she was killed or if I was killed, but I do know that a vampire was driving it." Esme covered her mouth, Jasper sent another wave of calmness, Alice stood at the door, Carlisle held his wife, and Ryder brought me closer to him. I looked at the clock; it was five in the morning.

I smiled; it was time for me to get up anyways. I untangled myself from Ryder's grasp and headed to the kitchen to find food. Esme had gotten there before me and set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me as I sat at the table this time. "Thanks," I whispered. She smiled again as I ate my pancakes. By the time Alice had gotten me dressed; I wore dark blue denim jeans, a white tee shirt with the words 'don't touch me' on it, and white converse, the rest of the vampires who were going to school were ready.

We arrived at school earlier than everyone else. Bella and I met on our way to Trig. together. She asked where I was last night. Wildly, I lied, "I was at Roxi's house. I must have forgotten to tell you, I'm sorry." She let it slide, though it was a lie that I told. Bella doesn't know the difference between truth and lie. During lunch, Bella was looking for Edward, but he was not there. I heard that my sister was Edward's singer. I felt sorry for the bronze haired vampire, having no way to stop the blood from calling to you. Ryder was lucky; I could turn it off if I needed to.

"Where do you think Edward has gone?" I heard Bella ask me on our way to Biology. I knew that he went up to Alaska to see the coven up there; I think their called the Denali coven. What he was doing, if this happened, I was supposed to say that I did not know. I smiled sadly, and shrugged, for I had to pretend that I did not sleep over at their house last night. Biology was boring, but gym is always fun.

We were doing Volleyball. Our team had to try to keep it away from Bella. She was still uncoordinated and would hit the ball at our team's heads. I would have to stifle my laugh every time she did hit the ball. After school, Alice was waiting for me so we could have an all weekend shopping trip. "Bella, can you tell Father that I will be at Roxi's house for the whole weekend?" She agreed and I watched her get in the truck and drive away before getting in the car with Alice and Jasper.

* * *

_Hey, sorry if the last chapter was kind of confusing. To help, I will keep a post on whose who and whose does what on my profile. Please R&R._

_ - Jemma Emmerson_


End file.
